the lost Jedi
by Super Vegito 2
Summary: [finally decided a name for this story] It was an ordinary day for the galaxy at least for Meetra Surik it was a battle for her life but never would she think being put into the future would happen, stay tuned


Star wars knights of the old republic crossover with star wars movies

disclaimer i don't own star wars lucusfilm dose

**On The Ebon hawk**

I walked to the cockpit, "T3-M4 start the hypodrive for me and plot the course to Rakata in the unknown regions", I ask T3, "Statement: master he says that he's started the hypodrive but its malfunctioning and it wont turn of", says HK 47. "What do you mean that its experiencing problems", I ask, "Answer: just that master any minute now we will", HK did not get to answer me as the ship started flipping over and over that I lost consciousness.

"Were am I",I said as I looked around and saw HK standing in front of me, "Statement: we are in the star forge master me and T3 don't know why but it says that the last time the forge was used was over four thousand years ago but the thing is the date was the day it was destroyed, and well since you were a asleep we checked the galaxy the republic has no army the Jedi are not strong they don't have much power in the republic, and well we Stoll blueprints for every ship and droid in existence", says HK. I looked at HK in shock I'm in the future and I cant get back to my time and well my droids just committed a crime but I new we would need money to survive so the best way would be to make a company for myself I think it should be building ships droids and the like, "HK good job show me the blueprints and also start making ten million HK model droids thanks", I said as HK showed me the blueprints than walked away to do as I asked, hmm so many ships and droids had been made, but any way I had decided to call my company surik industry's, HK walked up to me "statement: master we've finished making the droids you requested ", "HK I wish you to make these ships for me, Mandalorian warship (_Venator_-style,_ Mandalore_-class battlecruiser , _Centurion_-class battlecruiser,_Harrower_-class dreadnought, Star Dreadnought class cruiser, _Nebula/Defender_-class Star Destroyer, MC140 _Scythe_-class main battle cruiser,

_Inexpugnable_-class tactical command ship, Vigilant-class dreadnaught, Collossus-class dreadnaughts, Centurion II-class battlecruisers, Centurion-class battlecruisers, Hammerhead-class cruiser, and build a R2 droid unit also build a space station and send most of the HK droids you made go to rakata and build workshop's and rebuild the temple and update the Ebon hawk, that would be all build several billion ships ok HK now go", I would begin my company soon,

I waited for two hours than HK came back, "statement: master we finished your space station just like you asked it is nearly as big as the forge but any way the ships you asked have been built do you think its time to go to other worlds so you can begin your company and get food", "yes HK get T3 and go", I say.

Time skip

We had gone around most of the galaxy we got together the best engineers in the galaxy the massive space station I made was were the company was made and began I gave the space station similar stuff to the star forge, we had become the galaxy's richest company surik industry, we made clones our ships and yacht and droids were legendary, we made the best battle ships made but we don't sell them, I had about 200 thousand planets that was apart of my company they were protected and well fed and the like, my company was a company and a group of planets they named me savior of the worlds I protect it was amusing and cool,

I had built the strongest armor known in the galaxy but it was as light as Jedi robes.

I realized that I needed a place to live but it needed to be in the republic and naboo was the world I chose

Two months had passed since my last visit to the Star Forge. Meetra was glad to live in this nice house and the amazing planet of naboo

Her thoughts were interrupted by child's laugh. I stood up quickly; rocks fell to the ground around me. 'Who would intrude onto my land?' she thought. Then i saw them: a man with brown hair holding hands with, probably, his wife. Behind them two girls were running, playing some game with each other. I smiled and nodded, when the unfamiliar man noticed me and led his family to over to me

"Good morning," said the man.

"Good morning indeed." I said. "However, I must ask you, what you are doing on my land?"

The man's eyes widened. "Your land? Have our old neighbors sold their villa?"

"Yes, I'm the new owner. I'm Meetra surik," I said "And who might be you?"

"I'm Rewee Naberrie. This is my wife Jobal and these are my daughters – Sola and Padme."

"so, you're my neighbors!" I said with boredom what a drag I thought

"It seems, we are," Ruwee answered. "We're sorry for the intrusion. I wasn't aware that the villa had been sold. Previous owners were letting us on their property."

"It's okay," I sad. "I have nothing against you going for a walk here."

"As long as you don't go to my park on the opposite side of the hill without invitation," I added. " I like to have my privacy there and to be undisturbed."

"Oh and hollow there Are you Sola?" I ask

"No, I'm Padme. Sola is my big sister."

"oh sorry." I smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine and my sister is eleven. What about you?"

"around thirty." I said

"Would you accept an invitation to the dinner at our villa later this day? We'd like to learn more about our new neighbor." Ruwee asked

"Seems I don't have a choice." I smiled.

"We'll await you at six then," the woman said.

I really did not think I needed to go but i trusted Force to guide me. And the Force was telling me it was the right decision to befriend the family.

Later that evening I went to the Naberries, walking there by foot.

"Hello, Meetra." The voice came from inside. It was Jobal. "I'm glad you came."

"Good evening, Jobal," I said. "What a nice view you have here!"

"Thank you," she smiled and than led me them inside to the dinning room.

Ruwee, Padme and Sola were sitting at a table. I greeted them and my place at the table.

"So, are you new to Naboo?" Ruwee asked at last.

"Yes," I answered. "I've decided to settle down here a few months ago it was also because it was the best thing for my company."

I chose Naboo, because it's peaceful and beautiful here I have to thank my droid T3 for coming here. T3 found this planet searching in the galaxy map looking for a suitable planet outside of the Core."

"I'm glad you like Naboo," Ruwee said smiling at the pair. "Few people prefer worlds on Rims to Core worlds. If it isn't a secret, what type of business you do?"

"I'm the owner of the Surik Engineering Company. It's mainly droid and starships Yacht battle ships design and construction but we are good at cloning."

"Do you mean you are the owner of the richest company in the galaxy?" Ruwee asked surprised.

I turned to Ruwee. "And what kind of work do you do?" i asked.

"I'm president of the Refugee Relief Movement."

I grimaced and noted, "Not the easiest thing to do with the way the Republic Senate works. It's very difficult to convince the senators to spend some money on those in need."

Ruwee smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you understand."

"By the way," i said to Rowee, "If you need some financial support for the RRM, i can donate or provide some help."

"I'm most grateful for the offer," the Rowee answered surprised by my generosity. "Let's discuss it later in detail."

I nodded. "I would like to do some good with my money."

"Thank you," Ruwee said. "If only there were more people like you."

Soon it was the time to leave, as it was getting late. Before leaving i agreed to come again. In the end it was worth it, I decided.

I looked on in amusement as commando Coll was teaching Padme how to shoot a blaster. The clone took a liking to the two Naberrie sisters. They both were very intelligent despite their age, especially Padme. Sola's intellectual age was much closer to her actual age. Even though Coll was interested in teaching the older sister about engineering, the clone spent his days teaching the girls defense engineering and strategy

The girl's parents surprisingly weren't opposed to Coll's idea to teach them self-defense. Probably, because I managed to convince them that some self-defense skills are good for every politician and woman, and after watching Padme and Sola's growth for the last two years, Meetra was sure that Padme would become an exceptional politician.

When he saw Jobal, he stood up and greeted the woman.

"How is she doing?"

"Enthusiastic," I answered. "Don't worry, she'll be able to defend herself. Coll is very capable."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jobal said watching her daughter shooting a blaster. "Despite everything I wish she had decided to study engineering like Sola. Politics is a dangerous and often thankless job."

"Padme is intelligent, stubborn and has a sense of righteousness," i said. "She'll be a good politician."

"That's why I fear for her. Politicians like her tend to have many powerful enemies."

"And allies," I added. "Don't worry, Jobal, the Force is with her." Even if they weren't friends, he would make sure to keep her safe. That's what the Force would tell me to do.

Padme's mother smiled. "You sound like a Jedi."

"One doesn't have to be a Jedi to talk about the Force," i said with a smile.

Soon it was the time for Padme to go home to Theed and when they left, it was time I new it to get Coll a lightsaber he like the other clones were force sensitive so I taught them but Coll was the best so he would be the first one to have a lightsaber.

I approached Coll and said. "I believe it's the time to construct your own lightsaber, Coll," I said and stood up walked forward. "Are you coming?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed rushing after me to the ebon hawk. "Where will I have to look for the crystals? Ilum?"

"No," I answered entering the ship. "We have to avoid meeting with Jedi."

"Dantooine then? I heard that Jedi abandoned the planet," Coll said.

"Yes, I said then we took our places in the cockpit and soon the ship left the atmosphere.


End file.
